This invention relates to a connector assembly in which electric connection between first contacts supported in a first connector body and second contacts supported in a second connector body is obtained when the second connector body is inserted into the first connector body, and more particularly relates to a structure for maintaining the first and second contacts in contact with each other.
In the prior art connector assembly of this type, pin contacts extend from the inner surface of a pin connector body facing a front opening thereof. When a socket connector body is inserted into a pin connector body through the front opening thereof, the pin contacts are fitted into socket contacts supported in the socket connector body, so that elastic contact and electric connection between the pin contacts and socket contacts are obtained.
However, when the socket connector body is inserted into the pin connector body insufficiently, good electric connection between the pin contacts and socket contacts can not be obtained. In addition, pin contacts and socket contacts which have been brought into contact, are liable to get out of contact with one another due to vibrations or other causes. Accordingly, an arrangement has been suggested heretofore wherein, when the socket connector body is sufficiently inserted into the pin connector body, a pawl provided on the outer surface of the leading end of the socket connector body is brought into engagement with a pawl provided on the bottom inner surface of the pin connector body, whereby both the bodies are locked to each other. The pin connector body is provided with an outer lever capable of elastic deformation, while the socket connector is provided with a rockable see-saw lever facing the pin connector body lever. By turning the see-saw lever from the outside, the pin connector body lever is displaced to release the engagement between the pawls, thus releasing the lock. This lock is called a see-saw lock or a cantilever lock. In this arrangement, the pin connector body has a pawl projecting from the inner surface near the front opening. When the socket connector body is sufficiently inserted into the pin connector body, a pawl provided on a cantilever integral with the outer surface of the socket connector body is brought into engagement with the pin connector body pawl, so that the two bodies are locked to each other. By causing a displacement of the cantilever, the two pawls are disengaged to release the lock.
With reduction of the connector size, however, it has become difficult with the prior art lock systems to confirm from a click touch or a mounting sound that a lock of the two bodies is obtained. Further, when a small size connector assembly is used for electric connection in a vehicle, for instance, disconnection of the contacts is liable to result due to vibrations.
Further, the socket contacts have to be held at predetermined positions (regular positions) in the socket connector body. Otherwise, the pin contacts and socket contacts are liable to be brought into unsatisfactory contact or not brought into contact at all when the socket connector body is inserted into the pin connector body.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a twofold lock structure as disclosed in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,791 (issued on Mar. 8, 1966). In this case, each of the first and second connector bodies has an integral cover member provided on one surface and capable of being turned. After the first and second connector bodies are coupled together, each cover member is turned to be fitted and engaged with a receiving member provided on the opposite connector body, whereby the two connector bodies are locked together in a coupled state. In this twofold lock structure, the two locks are alike, and each cover member is turned to effect a lock. Therefore, the locking operation is rather cumbersome, and the twofold lock can not be obtained if the operation of turning either one of the cover members is neglected. Further, it is difficult to adopt this twofold lock structure where one of the connector bodies is secured to a substrate and the connector bodies are comparatively small in size. Further, the cover members project outwardly. Therefore, the lock is readily released when an object strikes a cover member. Still further, the cover member also serves as a lid to close the opening of the connector body. Therefore, the size of the cover member is increased with increase of the number of contacts.
The present inventors have proposed a different twofold lock structure for a connector assembly, as disclosed in FIGS. 1 to 4 and the related description of U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,903 issued Aug. 26, 1986, "Connector Assembly". In this case, the two locks are of different types, and one of them is an automatic lock, and only a single manual locking operation is necessary. However, a lock piece projects outwardly, so that a lock is liable to be released by an external force that is applied when an object strikes the lock piece.